


They Ain't Never Been in Love Like This

by oppressa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/F, Hypocrisy, Incest, Jealousy, Light-Hearted, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppressa/pseuds/oppressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula is <i>not</i> jealous of Gamora's friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Ain't Never Been in Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble because I cannot quite get a feel of these guys like some people have done in awesome style! But I had to write something about them...this was kind of inspired by a comment I heard Karen Gillan make that [paraphrasing] "Nebula takes herself way too seriously..."

“Do I _lack_ something, Gamora?” She asks, pressing their flat bellies together, well, Gamora's belly and her bionic cyborg plating. “You prefer your funny friends in my place?”

“They're not that funny.” She replies, trying, but failing, to tilt her neck away from her sister's lips. “Sometimes they're very wearing.”

Nebula pulls back for a second, black eyes narrowing. Gamora never knows what to expect. “I meant, they're weird-funny.” She growls out. “Not, funny ha-ha.”

“Oh.” Gamora thinks about it. “Right. You don't suppose we're pretty funny, like that, just a little?”

Nebula stares at her like that's absolutely ridiculous and Gamora wishes she could tell her she too, is fun be around. Just...never intentionally. Instead she stops pretending she's not glad to be ambushed and hitches her knees around Nebula's hips, letting her take all the weight, bringing her ever so close.

“I did miss you, sister.” She whispers, with a careful squeeze of her waist. 

“Yeah.” Nebula says, in her oblivious element again. “No kidding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Two Sisters' by Alexisonfire.


End file.
